Romano Ascelera
Romano Ascelera is twin brother to Kai Ascelera and an Ite' Monk of the fifth tier in the Order of the Dragon. 'Early Life' Romano was born as a twin. He was always the stronger of the two twins and often his brother Kai would look up to him for direction. From an early age he displayed amazing grace and balance. He was often considered a handsome and charming boy. He loved to play at war and enjoyed games of chance. 'Middle Life' Romano became infatuated with three things in his adolescent life: gambling, fighting, and whoring (not necessarily in that order). He would often attempt to do all three in one evening. It was in one of these evenings that Romano had his life changed. His brother Kai was studying the art of the Ko-Sai and Romano had sneered at this lifestyle. Romano found his way to a dockside tavern in Gold City called the Desperate Deep. It was well known that this tavern catered to a rougher crowd and there was often much drinking and gambling. In fact, it was a rare evening when the bar wasn't trashed in a bar fight. Romano found a game of dice in the bar and began to throw fairly well for the evening. He won several hands in a row before one of the other gamblers accused him of cheating. Heated words were exchanged and the man threw himself at Romano. Romano quickly knocked him to the ground and beat him senseless. The man's friends dragged him from the bar and Romano returned to his gambling. After more drinking and a bad streak of losing his hard won coins, Romano left the tavern. Much to his surprise, the man he had knocked down earlier in the evening had returned with several men. These men and the original man beat Romano in an alley next to the tavern. They beat him severaly and when they were done they cut his throat. Luck was still on Romano's side as the man that found him was an Ite' monk of the seventh tier. He was gifted in healing and managed to save his life. The monk returned him to his family in bandages and the family was suitably thankful. However, when Romano awakened he wanted to thank this monk himself. After speaking to the monk he realized he had been wasting his life. Romano chose to become an Ite' monk and returned to the Monk who healed him to tell him. The Monk replied, "You have chosen a difficult and long path, but the path may not have chose you. Adult Life After years and years of study, Romano gained knowledge and skills and became an Ite'. His understanding of the mystics was only rivaled by his understanding of himself. He returned to Gold City and walked its streets once more. After a few months he finally found the man who almost killed him. Indeed in some ways he had killed a Romano. Romano found the man drinking and whoring in a brothel. He confronted the man and told him that he was the man who had almost killed him some years ago. In fear the man tried to run but Romano stopped him. Romano told him that he ought to thank him for setting him on the path. So he bought the man drinks and a woman for the night. The man thanked him profusely and enjoyed himself that night. The next morning Romano confronted him once more. He asked the man if he had enjoyed himself. The man said, "Yes, a million times yes! Thank the Patrons that Ite' monks were men of peace. I had feared that you were here for retribution." Romano replied, "Who ever said that the Ite' were men of peace?" Romano struck the man a blow that crippled him immediately. The blow also caused the man intense pain. Romano spoke again, "For showing me the path I thanked you. For attempting to kill me you earned death. I am disciplined and I can now enjoy peace. But, I am still a man." With that Romano struck him again but in the throat this time. The man collapsed to the ground unable to breathe. The nearby guards watched in silence. Back To "Characters"